


Half Life

by httpspotter



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mild Smut, from the 90s to nowdays, gillovny timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: Gillian Anderson always had a really bad memory, therefore she never remembered first meetings and other many little details in general, but, for some reason, she never forgot the day when she met David Duchovny....My headcanon fic making a gillovny timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I tried some short one-shot version of a glance of their relationship during the years, but my heart was aching for more and they kind deserve that from me, so I'm giving a try. 
> 
> Also, yeah, the name is Half Life because it fits perfectly (and kiss my ass David Duchovny, we all know it's about Gillian)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I'm a bit busy with college so I don't know when I will write the next chapters and update them, but they will come)

**1993**

**Gillian**

 

Gillian Anderson always had a really bad memory, therefore she never remembered first meetings and other many little details in general, but, for some reason, she never forgot the day when she met David Duchovny.

She was sitting on the stairs in the anteroom, reading the lines alone, trying not to feel intimidated by all the others actresses who were there trying to get the same job as she. Then, this young (cute) guy, really tall with brown hair appeared. He wasn’t dressed up as Mulder like the rest of the men there, but he was holding a copy of the script under his right arm. “Do you have some matches?” he was asking to the girls, smiling flirty when tanking anyways even if they didn’t.

He came close to her, and before opening his mouth to say anything, Gillian took some matches of her pocket and hand over to him.

“Can I…?” he pointed to the empty space by her side at the stairs. She nodded and he sat there. After lighting up the cigarette, he gave the rest of the matches back to her, and the next thing she knew they were rehearsing the lines together.

Gillian didn’t even knew his name, but when she whispered “Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted,” because she would say all lines when studying by herself; he repeated, getting into the character and shaking his head, asking her to continue but only with Scully’s lines now. And the chemistry was already there.

Not only because of how right the playing it worked with both of them reading it together, but also because David had just said two words and they still understood each other. It was like suddenly there was a secret between them that the rest of the world couldn’t figure out. An electricity even if they never even touch.

 

**David**

 

She didn’t need to say a word, and that broke David's coolness for a moment. Just after someone called her name that he smiled flirty at her, nodding a goodbye.

Gillian Anderson.

Like the others girls she was dressed up as Scully – he was, in fact, the only one without the character clothing, which made his stomach ached but he was good pretending so gladly no one noticed. Gillian looked cute in those pantsuits, and he was definitely checking her ass while she walked to the door for the audition.

In the next second, someone called him too. He pretended to be talking to Gillian while saying the lines and that made things easier. After, he went to a café down on street to eat something, coming back running when Chris Carter called him to give the big news.

The “set” was empty now, so David knew he had got it when the showrunner came to talk to him. The only person besides the crew was Gillian, again sitting on the stairs. “Come, I will introduce you to Scully,” Chris putted a hand on his back and walked with him to her. “That’s…”

“Gillian Anderson,” said David, stretching out his hand to her. “David Duchovny. I’m going to me your Mulder.”

She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you properly, David.”

 

…

 

They had just finished shooting the last episode of the season, David asked Chris and the rest of the crew to celebrate in a bar, but they were all very tired. “Besides,” one of the camera men said, “It’s your moment. Yours and Gillian’s, you should go just with her,” this guy, Jack, had sensed the sexual tension between the two co-workers and was trying to put them together since… Well, the very first week, actually.

“He thinks I’m going to fuck you tonight,” David whispered on her ear when they were sitting on the back of a taxi, waving goodbye to Jack.

She separated, looking at him shocked. “What?”

David just shrugged, and passed the address to the driver.

When the drinking started to affect her a bit too much, David said it was better for her to go home – which was the apartment she bought close to the filming set. He walked to inside with her, because he was scare Gillian would fall. “My head is spinning, David,”

She was laughing when he pulled her into the bed, taking her shoes off. When he was putting a blanket on her, Gillian touched his face. “Hmmm… You’ve got a very soft skin,” he frowned, and in the next second she was trying to kiss him.

David laughed, pulling her away gently. “Come on, Gillian, you’re not thinking straight.”

“I thought you were going to fuck me,”

“You’re drunk,” he stated, and she didn’t have enough time to fight and say that wasn’t the reason why she wanted him, because the sleep won and her eyes closed.

On the way back home, David kept thinking about how hot she looked with that messy hair and mumbling words. Oh, and that black dress, marking her boobs made him feel things during the whole night. Of course, there was an attraction, since the first day, but although Gillian would always flirt back, she never made a move, so he just assumed it was a platonic flirt to her; until now.

Then again, she was drunk. It didn’t really confirm anything. But her red lipstick was still on his lips when he looked himself in the mirror. And there was a volume on his pants. That night, in the shower, David touched himself and moaned her name while the cold water was falling over his body – his body that was aching for Gillian.

 

**Gillian**

 

She woke up with her phone ringing. Her head was hurting and she needed some water, so her voice was cracking when she spoke. “Who is it?”

“Hey, Scully, it's me,” that was their private joke.

The memories came back. She was flirting with him at the bar, David driving her home, putting her in bed and her trying to kiss him. “No,” she thought then realized it was spoken out loud. God, what was she thinking? Gillian had never corresponded to his flirts because she knew it wasn’t good to have something with her main co-star.

“Is it the hangover, right?”

She just made a sound.

“Yeah, I figured it,” he was laughing, “Hey; I just called to see how you were doing. I bet you don’t remember anything, right?”

There was a silence and he knew she did remember. “David, we need to talk.”

“Gilly, don’t worry, ‘kay? Nothing happened.”

“That’s why we need to talk.”

“Just forget it, I will too. You were drunk, just rest and you will feel better.”

“That’s the thing, David; it wasn’t because I was drunk.”

“I I-don’t get it.”

“I wanted you… Maybe I still do.”

“Don’t… Don’t moan this at me with this hot sleepy voice, Gillian, please.”

“Why? Am I turning you on?”

He didn’t answer.

“If you just stop by… David…”

“I’m coming.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry about the terribly short chapter. It's just I wanted to keep the years separated, and it's still 1993. The next one will be longer, promise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**1993**

**Gillian**

Gillian awake with the incessant beeping of the alarm clocked. Still with eyes closed, she reached out a hand to turn it off. It was dark outside and the light of the moon was touching her naked body, wrapped until the legs in a white sheet. The space beside her was empty, and it had been for a couple of hours now. After the sex, she and David talked for about an hour before he left. He didn’t ask to stay over the night and she didn’t want him to. It was just to satisfy the physical need, nothing more.

They both knew it. From the moment she opened the door and he grabbed her waist, throwing her against the wall while they kissed with hunger, they both knew it. It was intense to the point David couldn’t make it to the bedroom at the first time, because Gillian was groaning how she needed him inside. He cursed and suddenly the couch seemed the only acceptable distance. If the chemistry was already unexplainable when they were acting, it had definitely exceeded to the extremis when their naked bodies were touching.

There wasn’t, however, no emotional connection. No romance, no tenderness or sweet words to be spoken.

When she finally opened her eyes, lazing it, she felt the sore, thanking there wasn’t any more episodes to shoot that day. It wasn’t likely they would act weird around each other maybe just a little flirtier, but it was written all over her face she got laid, and it probably was on David’s too. Anyone didn’t really cared as long as they kept doing a good job in front of the cameras, but there were a lot of people on the set, it wouldn’t be good if a rumor spread to the press before the first episode was even aired.

Actually, they would’ve only encounter again after the Pilot came out when Chris would call inviting them to commemorate the good ratings.

But it seemed the universe thought it was too damn long.

Gillian went to spend a few weeks in Los Angeles, and she was walking on the Santa Monica Pier when a hand touched her shoulder. David Duchovny was standing there wearing summer shorts and a white t-shirt that marked his biceps pretty well.

He raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. “Hi there,”

“David, what are you doing here?” she came closer, placing a quick kiss on his lips. It meant nothing it was just how they said “hello” to one another.

He chuckles. “I live here, remember?”

“Yeah,” she shook her head, “I’m staying for some weeks, after all the cold in Vancouver I kind of needed to breathe a fine hot air.”

“So, you’re not following me,” he pretended to be disappointed, then placed a hand on her back, waving with the head. “Come on let me buy you coconut water.”

“You don’t have anywhere to be?”

“Nah, I just came for a walk. Do you?”

“Just my hotel room at the end of the day,”

“Hm, that could be interesting.”

 

**David**

Nothing was discussed. They laughed, talked about nothing and everything, fucked, and David left her hotel room in the middle of the night. That happened again on her last day at town, with the difference the now Gillian was the one who knocked at his door with a bottle of wine. “Since we won’t be seeing each other until September,”

Good friends that slept together every now and then. That would become their relationship status. David knew this wouldn’t go on forever, especially if they did end up doing the five seasons Chris had planned for the show. But Gillian knew that too and didn’t seem to mind, so the fun continued.

September came and they went to commemorate the Pilot. It was at a bar with the cast and crew. The camera guy, Jack, asked David if he and Gillian were having something. Duchovny denied. “I think you should probably give up of try putting us together,”

“I did, I’m actually asking because the new assistant art director is into her,”

Jack pointed to the guy staring at Gillian. He had long-hair and was, in David’s opinion, too ugly for her. He doubted she would want something with him, but since they were just friends, “Yeah, I will talk to her.”

To his surprised, Gillian liked Clyde and spent the whole night talking flirty with him. He didn’t take her home and as far David knew there wasn’t even a kiss. But when she passed through him to go the bathroom, she whispered on his ear, discreetly showing a piece of paper, “I got his number, DD.”

David wasn’t supposed to be pissed. Yes, they would’ve fucked after the party if she wasn’t so excited because of the guy, and if things worked as they did, his expectations of getting laid between the takes were ended… But they never intended to have nothing serious right? Still, he was mad. So, when he caught a hot girl smiling at him, he didn’t think twice and went to talk to her, leaving the bar without saying goodbye to anyone, especially to Gillian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Apparently my brain thinks is more important to write gillovny than studying (and college is giving me headaches and mental breakdowns, so I need to escape a bit from it). But, what matters is that I wrote more! If any of you was waiting for... here it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**1994**

 

**Gillian**

Clyde was sweet and smooth. He didn’t kiss her until the second date. And until their first time, things were going really slow; which was a bit ironic giving the fact they would marry in a few months. Between them there wasn’t the same intensity she had with David, but Gillian always thought it was because it wasn’t just about sex. With her co-worked that was all they did behind closed doors, but Clyde would cuddle while they watched a cheesy movie, kissing her gently.

In her mind, her friendship with benefits with David had ended. They were two attractive people that needed to fuck to resolve their sexual tension. Now she was dating and he was seeing a bunch of other girls. It was obvious nothing would happen when they came back to shooting next year.

She didn’t know how wrong she was.

Gillian was engaged and about to marry in a couple of weeks. She had just discovered the pregnancy too, which made Chris Carter come with the alien abduction plot. Above all, she was fairly happy with her relationship and the growing fame that it came because of how popular The X-files had already become.

Then, she saw David. He got even hotter if that was even possible, and it certainly didn’t help Mulder and Scully were flirting every single episode. Gillian tried to convince herself the eye-sexing was just for the acting, and Clyde seemed to buy it. But deep down, she knew it wasn’t the only reason.

 

**David**

David, however, seemed mad. She would still talk to him, of course, like always; and that was killing him. Because she was acting like they weren’t about to fuck, right in front of everyone, just by looking at each other. Above all, she never mentioned the fact they did slept together and seemed to forget the times he had made her screamed his name.

So, he did the only thing he thought to be reasonable: slept with every girl that appeared in the hallway. Normally, he used to go to lunch with Gillian, and they would share each other desserts while talking and laughing. But now that he had a daily option to satisfy his needs and took him away from Gillian and Clyde being awfully irritating… Well, let’s just say that this wouldn't happen anymore. She didn’t seem to mind, anyways, never talked about it then he assumed she didn’t even cared.

When the pregnancy started showing up, David got meaner. It was a week before she would leave for a while to take off her license. He was making jokes about how the crew would have to put up with a crying baby around sooner, so as with a mother complaining all the time because of the hormones.

Gillian heard and went to his dressing room, ready to argue.

He was there flirting with a blonde girl. “Oh, sorry?” she said, laughing at David. “You guys need to rehearse the lines or something?”

David shrugged. “Must be,” he kisses her to provoke Gillian even more, “See ya, later?”

The girl smiled, and waved a goodbye to Gillian.

“So…?” he took a deep breath, looking bored. “What’s up?”

“Have I ever done anything to offend you, in any way?”

“Except for getting pregnant?” he thought about saying, but just shrugged again. “Why are you asking?”

“You’re being an asshole with me!”

He chuckles. “You’re imagining things. Is it just because I’m not giving you enough attention? Oh, I’m sorry I thought it was Clyde’s job now,”

“I can’t,” she snorted. “I can’t believe you’re being this much of an idiot. And I don’t need your friendship whatsoever. And I definitely don’t need you making jokes about my pregnancy either!”

“Well, I didn’t have to put up with you being all cheesy with your husband all day, but I am, so I guess we’re both even,”

“Is this what this is about?” her voice cracked. “For God’s sake, David, we never had nothing serious and we BOTH always knew that. You were the one to introduce me to Clyde in the first place. And even before, you would always hook up with every hot girl that appeared. I never said anything because it wasn’t my business, just as it isn’t yours that I’m married now!”

Gillian was shaking and there were tears on her face. She tried to hide it with her hands, but just cursed and turned back to leave. 

David held her arm.

“Let me go,” she couldn’t stop the crying. “David, please.”

“I’m sorry,” he made her look at him, and hugged her as tightly as he was able to. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I guess I was just jealous,”

“We were never together,” her voice was muffled by his coat. “You knew it.”

“I know, but I was used to have you, even as a friend, just to me,” He pulled her away to hold her face on his hands, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, okay?” and kissed away her tears, whispering “Sorry,” over and over again.

Then, he kissed her lips. There was no tongue involve, it was just a long peck. Her lips were wet because of the tears, and she got out of his arms in the second she realized what just happened. “Gillian…” he started saying, but she was already out of the door.

He was a son of bitch and she did deserve someone better. But it was their first soft kiss and he had his hands on where their lips had touched even five minutes after she left.

That night, when the blonde girl came back to his room to hook up, David buried his head on her shoulder while fucking her, because he wouldn’t dare to look at her. It would be a reminder it wasn’t Gillian and he couldn’t take it.

David did not sleep alone that night. But he was lonely.

 

**Gillian**

When she got home crying, Clyde came to hug her and ask what it was. “You left early and didn’t wait for me,” he kissed her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t take been kissed by someone else right now, not even her husband. For some reason, David was all over her mind and she could still feel the kindness of their kiss. “It’s just the hormones. I will… sleep, alright? Don’t worry.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“No,” she whispered but been already out of his sight so he was able to hear it.

Gillian was crying silently, trying to muffle it on the pillows, when her phone rang. She thought about not answering, but her mother said she would call and she needed some comfort and sweet words after that horrible day.

And it came, but not from her mother.

“Hey, Scully, it’s me,”

The crying got harder. “David…”

“Clyde is around? Can we talk?”

“No, please…”

“Don’t hang up. I’m sorry… About being an asshole and about the kiss, I’m just calling to see how you’re doing,”

“Clyde is in the kitchen, I think,”

“Ok,”

“And I’m fine.”

“Ok,” he wasn't going to insist. “Can I distract you a bit?”

“I don’t know…”

“Gillian, please. I need to make amends with you somehow…” she nodded, and he couldn’t see it, but she didn’t turn it off so he took that as a yes, “Hey, are you watching the game tonight? I’m still pissed I couldn’t make it to because of the work.”

She laughed between tears with his attempted of being nice. “I thought Mulder was the one obsessed with baseball.”

“What can I say? I’m really committed to the character I play.”

 

…

 

After Piper was born and her license was over, things between her and David seemed to back to normal. They were being friendly to each other and started to lunch together again, even when Clyde was around. David also seemed to be making an effort to be nice with her husband which she really appreciated.

On the other hand, the pregnancy made Clyde an asshole. Amazing, guys really couldn't handle babies properly! Actually, he wasn’t being a jerk all the time, but he had a few bad days, which she thought to be normal and forgive him for it. Until one day Piper had a fever, and she was too tired to take care of her, so she asked him to, and his answer was, “I thought that was your job,”

After that, they shouted to each other. Piper started crying and Gillian, too. Clyde left to drink and slept on the couch because she locked the door of their room.

When she woke up in the next day, he wasn’t home. But he wasn’t also on the set when she got there. Gillian was so angry she wanted to punch someone. Then, David kept making jokes to make her laugh, being the best friend she could ask for in that moment, and she just couldn’t help herself but to knock at his dressing room after the shooting.

“Hey there,” he dropped the book he was reading on the desk and went to her, touching her arms. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she didn’t answer. “Is it about Clyde? I notice he didn’t came to work today,”

“I don’t want to talk about it,”

“Ok,” he waved to the TV, “Do you want watch some crappy cooking show?”

“No,” and the next thing he knew, she was kissing him.

“Gillian, what are you doing?”

“Shut up and fuck me, David Duchovny.”

Suddenly, his hands were all over her body. Touching her soft skin under the clothes, making her moan his name. He closed her mouth with his right hand, laughing, “Don’t scream, someone could hear us,”

“Let them,”

And that was all he needed to stop repressing himself.

Gillian started opening the buttons of his shirt while he kept kissing her and his hands were going up and down, rubbing her back. “Fuck,” she cursed, getting irritated with the buttons, deciding for just to rip it off.

“That was Mulder’s shirt!”

“Don’t rip mine too, then, or we would be wasting a lot of money that it isn’t ours,” he nodded, obedient. Taking her shirt and bra, slowly and like he had done it a thousand times before, “You really should go faster, we need to shoot in an hour,”

“I will see what I can do about it,” he said between kisses, putting his hand on her panties and then two fingers deeply inside her as she screamed his name.

She shakes it off her panties to the floor and pulled him closer, kissing him with hunger. Her eyes were dark with desire he got hard just by seeing it. But he also felt powerful to have her needing him like that, so he decided to enjoy a bit.

His hands were working on her boobs while Gillian closed her fingers around his hair, as she rolled her head to the side, moaning softly his name over and over again.

David started kissing her neck, sucking it and biting it. He wanted to memorize every part of her body just in case this would never happen again. His mouth went licking her salty skin until it reached her breasts. He kept teasing her, kissing everywhere except where she wanted it the most.

“For God’s sake, David,” she groaned, her voice failing. “Stop teasing me.”

He laughed and putted one of her nipples on his mouth, sucking as he felt her whole body moves in a reaction to his touch, her hands holding his back, pulling him closer. He finished with a gentle bite, and kept going down. “I wonder if you still taste the same…” his lips were playing with her sex now. “Hm,” he licked his bottom lip, “Even better, how’s that possible?”

“You’re…” she tried to recover her voice, “talking too much today,”

“Fair enough,” he said between the kisses, “Tell me what you want, then.”

“You know, David.”

He shook his head. “No, I want to hear you say it,”

Gillian came to closer to whisper on his ear. “I want you. Inside me. Now.”

His eyes were lighting with desire as his body chilled over those words. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t wait anymore. Suddenly, he was there, inside her, going in and out, slowly, and she was moaning but still it wasn't enough. “David, please,” she begged.

He filled her completely and she screamed his name so loud he was sure everyone passing through the hallway could hear it. Gillian wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her tights, moving faster.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned, “I’m almost there,”

“Anything for my co-star,” he laughed going even deeper, and their smiles were replaced by the ecstasy that took over both of them. “God, Gillian… You feel amazing,”

And he fell on her as his body was shaking just as hers was. David buried his head on her neck, breathing her perfume, his favorite one. Still inside her, he kissed her neck, asking. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” he felt her smile as she was caressing his hair, “Actually, you’re a bit heavy, yes,”

He laughed and lay besides her, looking at her softly. She was blushing and it was the cutest thing ever. He fixed a lock of hair, putting behind her ear and pulled her closer, and she placed her head on his chest, kissing it.

“What are we doing?” she asked, confused. Because they both knew it hadn’t been an emotionless sex now, even if that seemed to be her intention when she walked through the door.

He took a deep breath before answering, “I don’t know. But it feels good.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sweeties. Finally, I wrote more. Don't kill me for putting fluff again, I guess I'm just enjoying while I can before everything falls apart. Gillovny is the thing that makes me cry while listening to sad musics, that's the real true behind all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

**1995**

 

**David**

David was trying not to fall for Gillian and failing miserably. After that day they had sex on his dressing room, he started to look at her different. There wasn’t just a desire in his eyes, but also some appreciation, respect, kindness.

Between the two of them, the significance change was that now there was this softness that it wasn’t there before. She would lie on his chest after the sex; he would kiss her gently and play with her red hair he loved so much. In the hallway when they bumped at one another or whenever there was a break between the shooting, they would hug, _a lot_. It was fun, but also painful.

Because she was still committed to Clyde, therefore David had to put up with her being kind with him, too. They would sleep together, but he wasn’t the one that kissed her goodnight and with whom she would wake up in the morning. Still, this shouldn’t make him be upset. If he feared he would no longer hold her on his arms after the marriage, now they both knew these things didn’t change some of the ways they looked at one another, being committed to someone else would never stop them. So, he should be satisfied.

But he wasn’t.

Although, there wasn’t much to do about it, so David kept seeing other girls and dating. Actually, even after all those emotional and kind nights, they would never say sweets things to each other. At this point, he thought what they had was just fun. Yes, there were emotion involved, but maybe it was because they were closer as friends now? He was confused and didn’t want to think about it.

The only certain he had was they became each other refuges. Whenever Gillian had an argument with Clyde, it was to David’s arms she would run to. He would fuck her, and then hold her tightly as he made her laugh until all the problems were forgotten. And she was his safe place too. Fame was something new and it could be scaring sometimes, it made him anxious now and then, and Gillian was the one who kiss his insecurities away. It was a partnership, in a way, and somehow, apart from the tears, it seemed to be working.

 

 

**Gillian**

She got it all wrong. That night on David’s dressing room, Gillian thought they were finally getting somewhere – or at least as far they could go, giving the fact she wasn’t single. But he never mentioned anything. There was some kindness now. However, they didn’t talk about it. It didn’t seem wrong that nothing was ever discussed, as long as it was working. Still, now and then, she would’ve liked to hear the words.

Gillian thought about saying something. Like David, she just needed the other to say first, but no one did. The lack of communication would destroy them and whatever they had. If only they were smart enough to realize before it happen.

But we are all fools in love, aren’t we?

 

 

**David**

“When you said we should watch something…” he started, looking very disappointed with her movies choices “I didn’t imagine you mean _this_ ,” and then pointed to _“Wallace and Gromit”_ on the television.

Gillian had another fight with Clyde and Piper was at her mother’s that weekend, so she ended up knocking at his door with two beers. And now they were sitting on his couch. David had his arms around her and she felt safer than never.

“Shut up, David” she was complaining but smiling. It was amazing how he could make her laugh so quickly. “The next time you choose.”

“It will be a classic American movie, with all the good things the cinema could provide us.” He pouted, nodding.

“You mean blood, death and guns?”

He smiled “Exactly!”

The movie started and he rolled his eyes. “If I end up kissing during this whole thing it will be your fault.”

“Stop it,” he had his lips on her neck, and she, had a big grin on the face. “Make out session is later, DD.”

“Hm-hm” David kissed her lips, sucking her tongue. Of course, she didn’t have the strength to push him away. When they finally separated, they were both breathless. He smiled, teasing her. “We have a hell of a chemistry don’t we?”

“Can we watch the movie, please?”

“Will you let me tight your hands with my tie? Later, in bed?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I will be gentle,” he added.

Gillian came closer to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Alright, we can play a bit.”

“Now?” he laughed with their lips still touching it. “Or will _you_ let me watch the fucking movie?”

 

 

**Gillian**

“Where have you been?”

Gillian didn’t want to come home after the movie, and David was asking over and over for her to stay for the night. So she did. In the next day, she woke early and passed by at her mother’s to pick up Piper, and just then, went home. Sure, Clyde wasn’t happy about it. She hoped he wouldn’t call to check where she was, but he did, so saying “I was with my daughter, at my mother’s house,” was out of question.

She sighed, deciding not to lie. “I was at David’s”

“ _I’m_ your husband!”

“Yeah, and we fight pretty much every night. You make me cry and I have to ask my mother to look after Piper because I’m too sad to handle anything! All because of you, a great husband, right?”

“And where David fits in all that?”

“He’s my friend!” she shouted, picking up Piper’s arm and gently walking her toward the bedroom. “And I don’t want to hear another word about him.”

Besides the many bad nights like this, it was David that kept her marriage for so long, because he would make her forget the problems when they were together. Then, when Gillian came home to Clyde she wouldn’t be so angry anymore. The thing was they married too young and unprepared. Piper came right after. Everything turned out to be harder than they imagining, and it was slowly ending their marriage.

David noticed things were getting bad between them. That made him more territorial over her, even if Clyde was still her husband. David was the one with whom she laughed on the hallway, kissed between the shoots and shared desserts with on lunch. Before, Gillian would’ve have asked him to step back, be more discreet, but she was mad most of time to the point she didn’t care about what others could think. And she kind of liked David acting like she was his, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
